Raspberry
by Vevici
Summary: One-shot AU. Arthur spent his free time reading a mystery novel; Alfred feels neglected and tries to get his boyfriend's attention.


Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading at the sudden silence in the room. He was sure that there should be some noise of some sort in the background, but, he couldn't remember what. It was only when Alfred came out of the bathroom, towel hanging precariously around his waist that he remembered; it was Alfred's pitch-y singing of 'Party In The USA'. Arthur rolled his eyes at himself for thinking too much about trivial things then resumed reading.

He was just in the middle of mentally cursing the stupid woman for opening the door to a stranger in the middle of the night when his finger was suddenly hot and wet.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur asked as he took his finger out of Alfred's mouth. As he did so, Alfred set the tip of his tongue against his finger and sucked on it. He grinned at the pop when Arthur's finger came out. Arthur felt his neck grow warmer. "Don't bother me, I'm reading."

With a frown, Arthur tried to get back to the story. But he could still feel Alfred's lips around his finger. _That idiot. Now I can't concentrate._ Arthur glared at Alfred, who was laying on his side next to him, his head propped on his palm. His hair was slicked back by the water, but a lock fell over his eyes and it moved every time he blinked. Arthur found the one sided grin on his face sexy and annoying at the same time.

"Why don't you let me read and go dry your hair and put some clothes on before you catch a cold."

Alfred reached out and played with the hem of Arthur's shirt. "It's not like you're actually reading."

Arthur meant to slap Alfred's hand away, but he was quick to pull it out of the way and Arthur ended up hitting himself with the book. Alfred laughed.

"I'm _trying_ to read. But someone wouldn't let me."

Alfred's laugh died down and he pouted. "And someone isn't giving me enough attention. C'mon, you've been reading all day! You've barely even talked to me."

Arthur hid his smile, trying to cover the fact that he liked it when Alfred got clingy.

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?

"Yeah, telling me to go away!"

Arthur slipped the bookmark between the page of the book then turned his full attention to Alfred. "Fine, what is it you want?"

As soon as the question was out of Arthur's mouth, Alfred smiled hugely as he moved closer to Arthur, wrapping an arm around his waist and throwing his leg over his own. Arthur tried to protest, complaining about getting wet by Alfred's hair, which only made the child-like fool rub his head on Arthur's side. Arthur's yells of objection soon turned to roars of laughter as Alfred wriggled his fingers against both his side, sending Arthur into a tickling frenzy. To make matters worse, Alfred managed to pull his shirt up and began blowing against his stomach. With Alfred's full weight on him, Arthur could only twist his upper body ever so slightly in a pathetic attempt to get away.

"Oh my God!" Arthur yelped, instinctively tightening his abs, as Alfred blew even harder. "A-Alfred, please!" Arthur said between laughs. His fingers were now tangled on Alfred's still damp hair, trying to get his face off his tummy to no avail. "Stop that!"

Alfred blew once more, then finally lifted his head. His cheeks were red and his blue eyes were absolutely shining with amusement.

"You idiot," Arthur said endearingly. Alfred smiled back at him then lifted himself over Arthur, dipping his head for a short sweet kiss.

"That's better," he said, settling back next to Arthur.

Neither of them spoke for a while as they caught their breath, which wasn't exactly easy since Arthur would burst out laughing again just at the thought of Alfred tickling him. And Alfred would laugh at Arthur's laugh.

It was only when the last bubble of laughter disappeared that Arthur felt the coldness on the blanket.

Arthur slapped Alfred's thigh, which was pressing heavily on his lap. "Your towel is soaking the sheets."

Suddenly, Alfred was over him again, a smile on his face. "Take it off then."

Arthur chuckled, hooking an arm around Alfred's neck, then closed his eyes as he pulled Alfred closer. He met Alfred's tongue with his, just as the towel dropped to the floor to join Arthur's forgotten book.

* * *

***Zerbert; a.k.a raspberry**

The sound that occurs when someone places the mouth against skin and blows.


End file.
